waysofhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Science
All new players in Ways of History start with only a very limited and basic knowlege and, in order to build more than just the very basic structures, civilisations need to research sciences. There are a number of factors which affect the rate at which sciences are learnt, including size of population, proportion of population dedicated to science, research-enhancing resources being consumed, research-enhancing buildings within the city and, later in the game, contribution to overall research within the country. Each science has a basic cost and a mark-up. The basic cost remains static, the mark-up increases as more sciences are researched. As sciences are learnt, more complex buildings and units can be constructed, different deposits will be revealed and further avenues for research will become apparent. Learning Sciences The science to be researched is selected by clicking on the beaker icon on the main screen and selecting from the radio buttons in the left hand column. It is also possible to select the science to be researched once the current is complete, so any extra knowlege is not wasted. Over time, the efficiency with which knowlege is transferred from the city to the research pool increases. The amount of knowlege that will be lost transferring at any given moment is shown by hovering over the upwards arrow next to the knowlege gauge on the main screen. It takes 6 hours and 40 minutes for a city with 60% science distribution to get 100% efficiency for transfer, this time is extended for lower science distribution and is not affected by the size of the population of the city. Further to this, the proportion of knowlege transferred by a city to the knowlege pool in relation to its standing in a country (or within the player's own cities if not in a country) also affects the efficiency - those cities who transfer a higher volume of knowlege (measured over 10 calendar days) are more efficient. This can also be modified by certain sciences. As a particular science becomes more common knowlege (more players have finished researching it), the bonus knowlege for learning it increases. Sciences Advanced flight Agriculture Alphabet Anatomy Animal domestication Animal husbandry Archery Armored vehicles Artillery Assembly line Astronomy Atomic theory Automatic weapons Automobile Ballistics Banking Biological weapons Biology Boats Bridge building Bronze working Bureaucracy Calendar Carriage Cartography Cavalry Ceremonial burial Chemistry Code of laws Combined arms Compass Complex war machines Computers Conscription Construction Corporation Democracy Design Diplomacy Drama Ecology Economics Education Efficient governance Electricity Electronics Environmental protection Espionage Explosives Fabrics Farming Fascism Feudalism Fire Fishing Flight Fundamentalism Genetics Globalization Guerilla warfare Gunpowder Honor code Horseback riding Hunting Industrialization Information network Internal combustion Invention Iron working Labor union Laser Leadership Levitation Liberalism Literature Machinery Magnetism Masonry Mass media Mass production Mathematics Medicine Metal casting Metallurgy Meteorology Miniaturization Mining Mobile communications Monarchy Money Monotheism Music Mysticism Nanotechnology National security Nationalism Naval artillery Navigation Nuclear fission Nuclear power Nuclear weapons Optics Paganism Paper Philosophy Physics Piracy Plastics Polytheism Pottery Printing press Radio Railway Recycling Refining Refrigeration Religion Republic Research Robotics Rocketry Rudder Sail Sanitation Satellites Seafaring Slavery Socialism Solar energy Space flight Speech Stealth technology Steam engine Steel Superconductor Tactics Television Terrorism The wheel Theology Theory of gravity Theory of relativity Tools of labor Trade War machines Warrior code Writing